FAQ
GENERAL FAQ Q: What is Dreadnought? A: Dreadnought is a class-based action game that puts you in command of massive, capital warships. As captain, you have the freedom to customize your ships and fight alongside other mercenaries who share your goal of earning fame and fortune. Q: Where can I download the game? A: It can be downloaded directly from Greybox's website here by clicking on the big orange button. Q: What are the minimum requirements to play Dreadnought on PC? :Minimum: :*CPU: Intel Core i5-4690T - 2.5 GHz :*Graphics: DirectX 11-compatible video card with dedicated 1 GB memory :*Hard drive: 11 GB space available :*OS: Windows 7 64-bit :*System memory: 4 GB of RAM Recommended: :*CPU: Intel Core i7-4770 - 3.4 GHz :*Graphics: DirectX 11-compatible video card with dedicated 2 GB memory :*Hard drive: 11 GB space available :*OS: Windows 7 64-bit or higher :*System memory: 8 GB of RAM Q: How much does the game cost? A: Dreadnought is be free-to-play on PC and PS4. The in-game shop sells only Hero Ships, Cosmetics and Elite Status for real money; all the rest can only be unlocked by playing. Q: How can I participate in the Dreadnought community? A: '''Visit the PC Dreadnought forums and PlayStation forums to learn more about the game, discuss all things Dreadnought and interact with the dev team! For updates about Dreadnought on both platforms, follow us on: Facebook Twitter YouTube GAME FAQ '''Q: How does Dreadnought’s currency system work? A: Each time you play a match with a ship, you earn XP and Credits. You can spend XP to unlock weapons, modules and officer briefings in each ship’s tech tree, then purchase them with Credits. In addition, Grey Box Points, which are available for purchase with real money, enable you to buy vanity items, Hero Ships as well as other perks. Q: If I lose a match, will I still earn Credits and XP? A: '''Yes, but you’ll earn more of them if you win. '''Q: What are Hero Ships? A: '''Hero Ships are legendary, uniquely designed ships that give you access to advanced weapons and modules that are normally unlocked within the tech trees of higher-tier ships. Once purchased with GP, Hero Ships instantly unlock the fleet level (Veteran or Legendary) that they belong to. While Hero Ships don’t give you an outright advantage in battle, they do offer a preconfigured set of more specialized weapons and modules. '''Q: How many ships are there in the game? A: There are currently 51 customizable ships in the game. Each of the three manufacturer trees contains 17 of these ships as well as additional, non-customizable Hero Ships. Q: What are Ship Tiers? A: Every vessel in the game belongs to a specific tier (from I to V) in one of three manufacturer trees, which you can progress through to gain access to higher-tier vessels. Each ship also has its own tech tree that you can research to acquire more advanced weapons, modules and officer briefings. Q: What are Fleets? A: A fleet is a lineup of five ships that you can assemble and take into battle. In Team Deathmatch, Onslaught and training matches, your fleet allows you to quickly select the ship you want to respawn in once you’re destroyed. In Team Elimination, your fleet provides you with a selection of ships to choose from before you jump into a match. There are three fleet levels: Recruit, Veteran and Legendary. Each fleet level can only accommodate ships of the appropriate tier. In battle, you’ll face off against captains with fleets of similar levels—and depending on your team’s performance, your fleet may require maintenance after a match. Q: Will I be able to dogfight in a fighter Ship? A: The core vision of Dreadnought focuses on larger, capital-class ships. Think more Jean-Luc than Luke Skywalker. However, fighter ships do play a role in Team Elimination strategy. Q: How can I customize my ships? A: Ship customization takes place within individual ship tech trees. Once you unlock a new ship in one of the three manufacturer trees, you can adapt it to your playstyle by researching weapons, modules and officer briefings. As for cosmetics, there’s a massive library of vanity items that you can purchase to make your ship your own. Q: What game modes does Dreadnought offer? A: PC game modes: Dreadnought currently offers three 8v8 multiplayer modes on PC: Team Deathmatch, Team Elimination and Onslaught Mode. Team Deathmatch: ' :Compete to rack up as many kills for your team as possible. Once destroyed, you can respawn and select a new ship. This ability gives you the freedom to be aggressive and experiment with new tactics, without worrying about losing your only life. '''Team Elimination: ' :Destroy all capital ships on the opposing team. This mode follows a best-of-three-rounds format and respawns your ship as a small fighter jet each time you’re destroyed. Since you only get one life as a full-size ship, victory favors strategy over reckless aggression. 'Onslaught Mode: ' :Fight against captains and AI-controlled vessels in a massive, all-out battle. Shoot down other players’ capital ships as well as their team’s Command Ships, Assault Ships and Fighters to rack up points and reach the score limit first. You can also play a training match in one of three difficulty levels (Recruit, Veteran and Legendary) to get a feel for new ships and ship combinations (fleets). ;PS4™ game modes :Dreadnought on PS4 will offer the same core experience as the PC version, and will feature Team Deathmatch and Team Elimination. We’ll let you know details about PS4 game modes as soon as we can! '''Q: Will there be a PvE (Player versus Environment) mode? A: Dreadnought does not currently feature a PvE game mode. However, on PC, you can play Onslaught Mode, which offers a blend of PvE and PvP elements. Since Dreadnought is still in development for PS4, we don’t have any details on game modes right now—but we’ll let you know when we do! With that said, we do plan to release more game modes in the future. We would like to share more about Dreadnought’s underlying story and universe, and we think a narrative-driven PvE mode would be a good way to do that. Q: How big are the teams? A: On PC, each match is 8v8, which makes a total of 16 players per match. For Dreadnought on PS4, we showed 5v5 team-based gameplay at PlayStation Experience 2016. We’ll have more to share on team sizes in 2017, so stay tuned! Q: How can I play with my friends? A: On PC, you can play with your friends by adding them to a squad. Find the “squads icon” above the “add friend” icon on the right side of the hangar screen. Q: How do I communicate with my teammates in-game? A: On PC, you can communicate via text chat with other players (by pressing “enter”) while in a match—or with your friends while in the hangar. You can also interact with teammates through voice or text chat by using apps like Discord (check out our Discord channel here!). We are currently evaluating how to best implement voice chat in Dreadnought on the PS4. More specifics will be provided at a later time. Q: How long does an average battle last? A: Most matches last between 5 and 15 minutes. While Team Deathmatch has a time limit of 20 minutes, Team Elimination follows a best-of-three rounds format (with each round lasting a maximum of 7 minutes). PS4 FAQ Q: When will be the PS4™ Closed Beta? A: We are taking sign ups now at www.dreadnought.com/ps4! We’re planning on launching the closed beta in 2017. We’ll have more information soon. Q: Will the PC and PS4™ versions of the game offer the same features and content? A: Right now, we’re focused on making the best use of the PS4 hardware as we can and creating a fantastic core experience for console players. As such, it is possible that there will be some differences. We’re also in the process of developing content that will be exclusive to the PS4—more details to come at a later time. Q: Will there be Cross-Play between the PC and PS4™ versions? A: No, PC and PS4 will have separate player pools. Purchases, progress, matchmaking, your friend list, etc will be exclusive to each platform. The only thing shared between versions will be your Grey Box account. Q: Will Dreadnought be optimized for the PS4™ Pro? A: Dreadnought’s PlayStation version is being developed for the standard PS4. In the future, we plan to optimize the game to allow it to make full use of the PS4 Pro hardware. Category:Browse